


人间喜剧 04

by ludwicia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Vergil, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludwicia/pseuds/ludwicia
Summary: 5d5v 后天单方性转
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	人间喜剧 04

（四）大象与探戈

不要温和的走进那个良夜，冲鸭。

接完雇主预付的委托金，但丁在家里的大沙发上心安理得躺了两天，按维吉尔的话说他像一只长在沙发上的大海狗，偶尔翻滚肚皮拍拍手掌等着披萨送到手边。  
但丁自认是个稳重的老手，不像某个新人。当恶魔猎人的这些年里，但丁逐渐摸出规律：只要他斯巴达但丁运气够差，坐在家里也会有麻烦事亲自找上门。比如曾经他最大的大麻烦之一现在的合伙人小甜心，目前正把两条大长腿翘在茶几上，抱着手臂和自己赌气。  
回到家当天晚上，维吉尔立刻安耐不住出门在镇上巡逻了几圈，除了半夜悄悄切进警局档案室乱翻外一无所获。受害人或是在街道上突然自主停止呼吸，也有在商场在小巷里或者家里被发现的。她们没有共同特点，职业不同，身份、社会阶层、性格、交际范围也全都不相同，除了皆为天生白发的女性，年龄在成年至五十岁之间。  
唯一的收获是，回来的时候维吉尔终于穿了内衣，至少但丁现在不用担心她和恶魔打架的时候突然飞出个奶子。  
“哇，我以为你不知道女人要穿内衣。我是说，你看起来像不关心的那种人。”  
“我当然知道，我有儿子好吗。想想尼禄。”  
但丁震惊了。这是什么我不知道的新知识？尼禄和女士内衣？  
“我是说，之前我只知道怎么脱不知道怎么穿。难道你跟姑娘上床之后还要帮她们穿胸罩吗？……呃，好吧当我没说过。下一个话题。”  
维吉尔像是突然之间懂了什么，坐下就着沙发桌上的小灯读起书来。与但丁想的有所不同，并不是经典文学故事与诗集这样高深缥缈的类型，维吉尔回到红墓市首先阅读的文字反而是关于流行学的研究。  
但丁感到迷惑，维吉尔到底懂了什么？半个小时后，维吉尔关灯上楼回房间睡觉去了。无情的留但丁一个人在客厅守门。

第三天午后，事务所接到了雇主打来的电话。  
“你看吧，我就说这种事根本不需要自己去查。”但丁接起电话冲着维吉尔挑眉。  
“那是你运气好。”  
一个小时后雇主的车准时停在DMC事务所门口迎接两位恶魔猎人。再次踏进豪宅，屋内阴沉暧昧的气氛更加浓重。维吉尔注意到，女主人今天脖颈上佩戴了一条镶满大颗红色宝石的项链，身穿一袭包裹全身的法兰绒黑色刺绣定制礼服裙，同样夹着宝石的刺绣图案与首饰搭配的恰到好处，遮掩了女主人与她这个年纪平均值相符的身体上，有些微垂坠的脂肪层造成的褶皱和并不完美的身材曲线。  
“今晚红墓市会举办一场名门间的交流晚宴，我当然是会去的，多要了两个名额加入邀请单你们两个也会参加。礼服当然是由我来提供，这点不必担心。”  
“看来女巫的日子也很辛苦呢，夫人您搞这出是要做什么？”  
“我希望你们能出现在一个够显眼的平台上，引起那个恶魔的注意。毕竟你身边这位美人——冒昧猜测一下，你们长得还真有点像，是侄女吗，年轻又气质出众，所谓高岭之花在社交场是很吸引人的，应该能吸引住那个恶魔才是。收了我的佣金，又享受了我额外送给你们的东西。今晚我期待你们的表现。”

管家一如既往的冷淡，把两位斯巴达带入挑选礼服的试衣大厅，关上门出去了。  
“有意思，这个女人的表现越来越像一个标准的上位者了。上次来的时候，她表现的好像有些惧怕我们，这次说出来的却全是命令。”维吉尔一边替但丁挑选西装一边说道。  
“难道不是因为现在我们拿了她的钱，只能乖乖被她折腾替她消灾？”乖巧的衣架子但丁轻松接住话题，表情倒也不像完全信服自己说的话。“不管怎么说，今晚只有去了才能知道这个女人到底在打什么主意吧。”  
男士西装的搭配有其固定的模式，挑选很轻松就完成了，轮到女士礼服就没这么容易了。看完半个柜子维吉尔就没了耐心，把但丁拉过来让他闭上眼睛转三圈之后随便一指，拿着随手挑中的幸运儿礼服走进试衣间。十五分钟后，一个只穿着内裤和胸罩的维吉尔抱着像电风扇甩过的一堆布料出来了。  
“你再挑一次。”  
经历完三次都挑中奇怪的款式礼服之后，但丁确定自己的轮盘运真的不好。随手拉过一件和维吉尔给自己挑的同色系并且看起来真的像一件拖地长裙的，甩到维吉尔怀里快速把人推进了试衣间。至少这次走出来的维吉尔看起来像终于正确分清了裙子的头和脚，实际上看起来效果非常惊艳，不过她手里还拿着一根长丝带。“这跟好像是腰带吧，背后好像有穿孔，你看看。”  
但丁接过丝带，双手游走于他姐姐光裸的后背皮肤和棉纱布面之间。维吉尔的身体在吸收完Qliphoth树收集的魔力和果实又重新融合了自身人性与恶魔性后，呈现出比他的实际年龄要更年轻的状态。这种年龄欺诈在魅魔体液的加持下得到进一步提升，所以刚才在大厅里她和但丁才会被女主人误认成叔叔和侄女的关系。穿完维吉尔背后的束腰绳用力抽紧，但丁心想维吉尔的腰可真细真好看呀。  
“但丁，我们有这么穷吗？你是打算把我的胃勒走好省点伙食费吗？”维吉尔咬牙切齿的声音缓缓飘到他耳边。  
但丁赶紧放开绳子，幸好阎魔刀不在维吉尔手里，不然凭他这个哥的脾气现在胃被切走的就是他但丁本人。  
这时门外响起了敲门声。进门的是女主人雇佣的一位经验丰富的造型师，负责为两人打理衣着妆发和外貌。  
因为刚才的闹剧，维吉尔把背后的长丝带拆了，她光滑的后背整个暴露在灯光下。这个举动意外收到了姑娘和但丁的一致好评，轻快的画完妆后造型师用长丝带作为发带，为维吉尔盘起她的一头白色长发，配上一双同色的高跟鞋就与斯巴达双子礼貌的告了别。  
像每一个初次面对细高跟鞋的人一样，维吉尔穿上高跟鞋站起来的第一秒就翻车了。这种对身体平衡的全新探索模式，即使你能在空中用360°连环飞砍把恶魔剁成血汁也难以适从。他平日穿的鞋甚至不像但丁的厚底皮靴子，而是几乎没有鞋跟的款式。  
维吉尔立刻伸手抓住手边稳重的大拐棍，也就是他的弟弟，肉感非常可靠安心。  
“维吉，你打算一直这样走路吗，我感觉手臂要被你掐断了。”  
维吉尔低头看见自己正以一种狩猎者抓紧猎物防止逃跑的手势，手指用力向中点弯曲，指甲深深掐进但丁的小手臂，但丁的皮下脂肪层正肉眼可见的变红肿胀充血。她赶紧放开用另一只手环上弟弟的大臂调整位置。半魔的基体修复能力非同寻常，但绝非没有痛觉。  
不过维吉尔的适应能力非常快，斯巴达双子收完武器，延原路走回大厅。一路上，她已经基本能掌握住这种仅靠四分之一面积前脚掌和脚跟部位单点组合支撑的新平衡方式，奈何适应了新的动态平衡，常年处于舒适空间的前脚掌也适应不了突然成倍增加的挤压力度。看来今晚她注定是要忍受这种肿痛感度过了。  
其实这场晚会的流程非常简单，尤其对他们这种不准备积极融入社交群体的来宾，同时也注定之后要发生的事绝不轻松。女主人的加长豪车已经等在门口，主人家径自落座后，拉起与后排之间的隔离幕布，一副不想与两位恶魔猎人多作交流的态度，这让维吉尔与但丁暗自松了一口气。到达会场前管家打开车里的通话广播，告知他们已经简单为这对白发帅哥美人编造了某个古老快要落寞的远方贵族身份。维吉尔和但丁互相对视着，默契的为这个与真相即不中亦不远矣的故事同时翻了个白眼。  
进入会场后女主人带他俩一起简单的应酬了一番，双子路过冷餐长桌时不约而同的眼神飘过去，并心照不宣的确认了等会立刻马上过来吃的意思。  
但丁隐约觉得自己漏了什么重要的事，若要说但丁认识什么可能会出现在这种场合的朋友，那一定是……  
"嘿！帅哥。我能邀请你一起吃个草莓圣代吗？"清亮的女声响起，没错这就来了。  
是帕蒂。  
女主人这回倒是有些惊讶了。不过几句客套话之后还是乖乖给但丁和维吉尔放了行，径自走向她的下一位谈话目标。若要说但丁与他口中“热情又麻烦”的帕蒂如何在性格相差悬殊的情况下维持友谊这么久，小姑娘的机敏必不可少。  
“又是除魔的工作吗？但丁，你上次竟敢缺席我的生日会，这可是人家重要的18岁生日成年礼。而且你竟敢在挂了电话之后玩失踪，我好生气呀。”一边带领但丁和维吉尔往冷餐桌走一边嘴上说个不停。  
“大小姐你就别念叨了。你看，我这不是来了吗。”但丁无奈的笑着摆摆手。整个事件罪魁祸首的维吉尔左看右看，假装突然对室内装修产生了浓厚兴趣。  
“可是你都失踪大半年了，再久一点人家19岁生日，20岁生日你都要错过啦。万一回来的时候帕蒂不是美少女了可怎么办。”  
“哈哈，真的会有美少女自称是美少女吗。对了帕蒂，我还没介绍这位是我的……”  
“侄女。”维吉尔接话道。“你好我叫吉尔。”  
“嗯好这位是我的侄女吉尔。”但丁眼看着白眼又要翻上去，没想到他老哥这么会占自己便宜。而且这假名，还能再假一点吗？  
“哈哈，听你这个语气我都快要不信了，但是你们俩实在长得太像啦。我不是说现在啦，是我们刚见面的时候还没皱纹的但丁。但丁你也过的太粗糙啦。但丁从没和我说过他家人的事呢，但是有能一起生活的家人是件好事情。如果这就是你失踪去办的事，那我原谅你啦。下次一起来参加我的生日会吧，我保证甜品会特别好吃的。”  
享受美食轻松闲聊的时间过得很快，帕蒂也很快被同伴叫走了。虽然帕蒂看起来有些吵闹，但和她聊天时的气氛非常轻松，维吉尔感觉她身上有着一股能感染周围的热情，很像光芒。似乎但丁也有同样的感受。  
自己这些年里并没有和什么人建立过友谊，也没有过这样的机会，但他的弟弟不一样。但丁的这些朋友们尽管看起来各不一样，其实都是一些内心温柔的人。  
……不过刚才是不是忘了要提醒小姑娘，今晚小心。

为了进入正题，雇主让但丁和维吉尔在舞会的环节里多明显的互动。简言之，就是去跳舞。因为她终于发现了两位恶魔猎人皆是不会主动参与社交的类型。以但丁和维吉尔的实力和条件而言，他们确实不需要。  
跳舞对维吉尔来说，是件实打实痛苦的事，字面意义来说。她的脚在鞋里激烈抗议，要不是她给的实在太多了，维吉尔努力安慰自己的前脚掌并把大部分重量压到但丁身上，但是这种无声的自我安慰也有极限。她开始出口疯狂伤害他可爱的弟弟以转移注意力。  
“为什么你没有我印象里高了。说起来在魔界的时候我就想说了，我的鞋跟没有你高但是我的头顶要比你高，当年我们俩可是一样的到底是你变矮了还是我再发育了。我觉得后面那个好像不太可能，难道披萨还有这种让人变矮的能力吗。还有我们为什么一定要在这里像青蛙一样转圈跳舞，要是没有那堆该死的债务纠纷。这点上尼禄可比你看起来可靠多了。天哪我为什么一定要穿这个鞋。”维吉尔一边说着话，手臂又加了点力度。  
“你别找了，我好歹还是舞池里最高的男人。还有你的可爱儿子至少比咱俩任何一个矮了八公分，你确定他在现场就能拯救你的脚给你当拐吗。”  
三曲结束，维吉尔几乎已经把自己送到但丁怀里。在众人怀疑的目光中，坚定的指挥但丁把她带出舞池圈。另一方面因为她的动作，但丁的大手看起来像是毫无芥蒂的环她在光滑的裸背和腰部上来回剐蹭，在场无论是谁看到这种画面都会对这两人的关系产生奇妙的瞎想吧。  
好不容易在边缘找到一排小沙发，维吉尔立刻一个箭步原地入坐。打定主意今晚除非必要再也不站起来。她一定没想到，必要的时刻来的这么快。  
但丁刚想去拿一杯会场里的免费香槟消遣，远处传来尖利的女声，紧接着天花板上连排的玻璃吊灯突然发生连环爆炸，场面突然混乱，玻璃从上方炸裂和突然的失光给在场宾客带来十足的恐惧感，会场里人们无秩序的四处奔走逃散。  
但丁和维吉尔在意的是最初传来的尖叫，因为它听起来就像是……  
“帕蒂！”  
两人立刻向声音响起的方向奔去，但丁要更快一些。他抽出腰间黑檀木与白象牙对着空中连续射击，附着魔力的子弹在空间里划出一条条光轨。借助微弱光线和半魔人超常的夜视能力，维吉尔和但丁终于看清始作俑者的正体，一群个体极小的黑色昆虫在空中飞舞数量惊人。但丁的射击能打散它们的队形，对减少群体数量却毫无帮助。维吉尔当下立刻取出阎魔刀对最密集处使出次元斩绝。  
“等等，维吉——”群虫四散着向上空的裂缝逃走，但丁这才看清维吉尔怀里抱着的正是昏迷的帕蒂。幸运的是，她还有呼吸。  
“那么现在，为了尾款和帕蒂。”他们把帕蒂轻轻放在大厅的沙发上，向目标冲去。

但丁带着维吉尔冲上天台。准点说因为他老姐的高跟鞋，维吉尔被但丁一把抄起拦腰夹上顶楼，就像抱着跟隔夜的大法棍。在天台的高低交接处维吉尔立刻一屁股坐下，一双穿系带高跟的美脚悦然甩出。但丁还没来得及感叹眼前的好风光，他姐就心急火燎的撩起了礼服的长下摆。  
“…？……？？”  
“你愣着干嘛，快帮我把这该死的高跟鞋带子解了。”  
“这没问题，但你底下穿的怎么回事？”  
维吉尔抿嘴迅速撇了他一眼，又立刻理直气壮起来：“不穿裤子没有安全感。”  
“……那护腿是怎么回事？！”  
“我裤子都穿好了，就干脆一起穿了。”  
但丁年芳四五正当壮年，直男的美好幻想碎一地。以后看见杂志上穿拖地长裙的漂亮美女，脑子里都是维吉尔在长裙底下穿的厚皮裤和护腿。  
“好吧，你别急我立刻给你脱鞋。”他搓了把脸，面对现实。任劳任怨的蹲下来，小心为维吉尔解开脚腕上复杂的金属搭扣。脱了鞋的维吉尔像重生了一回，立刻活蹦乱跳，光脚向恶魔逃跑的方向窜出去。留下一个潇洒的背影，暗色裙摆在夜风中飞舞衬得两只脚像发了光在空中飘。  
希望今晚不要有人仰望星空。但丁拎着细高跟鞋立在原地，两秒后微笑着跟上活蹦乱跳的维吉尔。


End file.
